Every Moment
by Roxius
Summary: Every moment they spent together had to be used wisely. They may never get this chance again. Pi X Atoli in 30 sentences. Warning: YURI AND CRACK PAIRING! Please R & R!


Title: Every Moment

Genre: Romance

Rating: T at best

Pairing: Pi X Atoli (CRACK!)

Summary: Every moment they spent together had to be used wisely. They may never get this chance again. Pi X Atoli in 30 sentences. Warning: YURI AND CRACK PAIRING! Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Truth**

Haseo stepped in Pi's path and demanded, "Tell me…do you…love Atoli?" Pi just walked past him and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about…" In reality, Haseo wasn't any farther from the truth.

**2. Touch**

A gentle smile formed on Pi's lips as she noticed Atoli nervously eyeing her breasts. She wrapped her fingers around Atoli's chin and whispered, "You want to touch them…don't you?" Atoli was still for a few moments before replying, "Yes…I do."

**3. Smile**

Pi wasn't exactly sure, but whenever she saw Atoli's smile, something within her told her to keep on fighting for justice. Of course, maybe she was just going crazy. Her heart told her otherwise.

**4. Kiss**

The tears wouldn't stop flowing. Atoli couldn't bare the pain anymore: she couldn't control her Avatar, the man she trusted for so long betrayed her, and the AIDA had almost taken her life in numerous occasions. It wasn't until Pi pressed her lips against Atoli's that the blond Harvest Cleric stopped crying.

**5. Glasses**

After days of prodding from Atoli, Pi finally agreed to change her glasses with contacts. A few days later, Atoli said Pi looked better with her glasses on. Too bad Pi had already sold them.

**6. Disgust**

Pi could feel various looks of disgust and hatred aiming towards her, but she tried not to think about it. All she had to do was look at Atoli and she would feel better. Still…Pi always felt a pang of guilt in her heart whenever she crossed glances with Kuhn.

**7. Music**

Atoli knew she had to do something when Pi began playing her classic opera records at Canard's Home. So, she destroyed them all. Atoli did make it up to Pi later, however, with a night full of hot sex.

**8. Hate**

So many emotions and feelings ran through Pi's mind when she saw Atoli kissing Sakaki. The worst of them all was…hate. Pi hated Atoli. She hated her for betraying her. She hated Atoli for trying to hide the fact she was lesbian by using Sakaki. Most of all…she hated Atoli because she couldn't stop loving her.

**9. Movement**

Every gentle movement she made, Pi would be watching. She was always watching. No matter how Atoli moved, Pi saw it. She may come off as a stalker, but she was damn good at hiding it. Her favorite part, though, was how Atoli could move so gracefully in battle.

**10. Love**

Pi wrapped her arms around Atoli's waist and begged, "I love you…I love you so much…please…I need you to love me, too…" All that was left was the sound of rain hitting windows and Pi's silent cries. Atoli wasn't sure what to do anymore…

**11. Protect**

As they made their wedding vows, Pi swore she would always protect Atoli to the day she dies. Pi was glad she finally had something (besides the internet and coma victims) that was REALLY worth protecting…

**12. Death**

As everything began to fade to black, Pi turned to the girl that had stolen her heart for so long and whispered, "I...love...you..." The girl responded with one final kiss on the lips.

**13. Chance**

Atoli looked up into her lover's eyes and asked, "Do you think...our love was by chance? Or was it by fate?" Pi just smiled and replied, "I'm not too sure, but I am glad that we did fall in love..."

**14. Warm**

Nothing felt more warm to Atoli than Pi's embrace on those cold rainy nights in 'The World'.

**15. Hell**

No one would believe that Pi was so dedicated to Atoli that she would go to hell and back for her. No one believed her until they heard that Pi nearly died from saving Atoli in a Lv. 100 Dungeon.

**16. Eyes**

One of Pi's favorite things about Atoli was her eyes. She felt like she could get lost in them forever...

**17. Fight**

Whether Pi was fighting monsters or AIDA, she was always thinking of Atoli every day.

**18. Bite**

When Atoli noticed a small bite mark on her neck, she knew who the culprit was right away.

**19. Never**

They swore they would never leave each other. They had made that promise. If it was true, then why did Pi walk in on Atoli kissing Haseo?

**20. Moment**

Every moment together was special to them. They had to make each second special...because they may never get this chance again.

**21. Nose**

"You have a really cute nose..." Pi had remarked to Atoli during a raid in a dungeon. Atoli blushed and replied, "I...I think you have a cute nose, too!" Pi smiled and continued walking.

**22. Happy**

Why was Atoli always so happy? Pi could never figure it out. It's not like it bothered her, though...

**23. Taste**

Pi was glad to know she was the first person to find out that Atoli tastes like strawberries and peaches.

**24. Guide**

"I'll guide you through this, Atoli. I'll help you find the salvation you deserve. I promise..."

**25. Rape**

When Atoli came home battered, bruised, and half-naked, Pi's worst fears were confirmed.

**26. Joke**

When Pi said she was going to marry Haseo, Atoli ran off in tears. Eventually, Pi caught up to her, gave her a kiss on the lips, and told it was just a joke.

**27. Ring**

"I bought this for you..." Atoli whispered as she slipped a small diamond ring onto Pi's finger.

**28. Try**

Atoli was covered in sweat and bruises as she collapsed onto the floor and cried, "I can't do it! I can't summon my Avatar!" Pi tossed a wet towel over her head and replied, "Well, you'll just need to try again, okay?"

**29. Crash**

Pi had never felt more scared in her life as she watched Atoli crash to the ground in front of her.

**30. Together**

"I promised we'll always be together, didn't I? I plan on keeping that promise! Now stop crying and let's get a move on!" "Pi..."


End file.
